Ai Shiteru, Ranma
by Hakkiri
Summary: This time, Ranma took on teasing Akane a little too far now... A Ranma x Akane romance....WHAT? I'm BACK? HI YOU GUYS! O.O
1. Akane?! What's wrong with you?!

Aishiteru, Ranma…

Aishiteru, Ranma… By: Akane-chan2 

**_Chapter:1 – What's Wrong with You, Akane?!_**

**_ _**

A.N. – This is going to be one amusing fic, I can tell you that.I might make up some of my own characters later on, but nothing's too definite yet.I hope you enjoy!This is a Ranma x Akane fic.

** **

**Disclaimers – All of this belong to Rumiko Takahashi at the moment…I have nothing to do with her beloved characters, yadda, yadda, yadda.(Gosh, this disclaimer is getting' old!)**

** **

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^**

** **

Akane Tendo strolled on the road on a fresh day in the morning of Nerima.The air was clean and cool, the sun was shining brightly, the children were playing happily outside, and some people were out on this wonderful day, shopping.She smiled and closed her eyes.She took in a deep breath of the fresh air, not having a care in the world.She exhaled and opened her eyes.She looked at the time.She thought it should be time to go back home.Akane was thinking of how strange everything was.Today was a day that was actually…normal.She shook her head in astonishment.

After ten minutes, she found her way back to the Tendo dojo.She went inside and went into her room.She took out her diary and made an entry:

_4/13,_

_ _

_Dear Diary,_

_ _

_Ohayou gozaimasu!I know it's been awhile, but it's been a busy life for me, if you know what I mean.Today, however, everything seemed to be peaceful.I don't know how the heck THAT happened.Ranma didn't call me names, nobody got into fights, and no perverts groped me.It's really too good to be tr---_

_ _

And as if on cue, she heard a window break and seconds later, a big splash.She scowled.As she continued writing:

_ue…okay, so it IS too good to be true.I just knew this was going to happens sooner or later.Never mind.I'm having another normal day now._

_ _

__

_Akane Tendo_

_ _

"Ugh!Ranma no baka!You just had to ruin my day, had you?Now we have to pay for that stupid dojo window again!"she screamed as she ran downstairs.

"Sorry!Oyaji stole my breakfast again!" said a rather wet and, now…female Ranma Saotome.

"Well, you just ruined my unusually peaceful day, and I enjoyed it while it lasted!"Akane replied and stormed away.

"Jeez…what's with that tomboy?" Ranma-chan muttered.

"I HEARD that!"

Ranma-chan sweat dropped.

** **

**~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^**

** **

_I'm going to get that baka back for that!How many times does he do that?Everyday at the very least, _Akane thought as she groaned.

She was walking on the Nerima street in the evening.It wasn't too dark yet.Suddenly, she heard someone calling her.It was Ranma.He was now back into his male form.And he was running alongside on the fence as always.

"Hey, Akane!Where do you think you're goin'?"

"What's it to you?And why would you care?" Akane snapped back, glaring at Ranma.

Ranma held his hands up chest back and his eyes widened as if he was taken aback.But Akane thought he was just mocking her.That got her even angrier.

_So he likes to make fun of me, doesn't he?Well, I'll fight fire to fire then!_Akane thought in determination.She had a plan, but she had to do it carefully.She had to gather herself to do this, because this was going to take a lot of guts.

"What are you looking at?!" Akane shouted.

"What?I can't look at you?"Ranma smirked.

That did it.She decided to put her plan in action.

"Humph!"said Akane as she walked back to the dojo.

She heard a snicker.It was time.She suppressed a smirk.It was now or never.****

She turned around abruptly and looked up at Ranma in the eye, her eyes narrowed.Ranma looked at her and frowned.Something was up.

_This is gonna get him.Now he's going to take a taste of his own medicine in mockery._

Akane took in a deep breath and said, as she tried to hold back a giggle,

"Aishiteru, Ranma…" and she ran back home.She could imagine Ranma's expressoion without even looking back.

"WHAT?!!"Ranma screamed as he almost feel off the fence.

A.N. – I hope you guys liked that!::giggle::Chapter 2 is going to come up soon and keep an eye lookout.Read and review!Give me any of the three C's. (Compliments, comments, and criticism)Jane ba!_ _


	2. Ranma! What are you?! Nuts?!

Aishiteru, Ranma…

Aishiteru, Ranma… By: Akane-chan2 Chapter: 2 –Ranma!What are you?Nuts?!  A.N. – This is going to be the second chapter to "Aishiteru, Ranma…"I hope minna-chan enjoys. Disclaimers – This is all Rumiko Takahashi's.All of it.Well, maybe not all of it.I might make up some of my own characters later on.But nothing is too definite yet.Anyway, enough of talking, let's get on with the story. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Akane couldn't hold it back anymore while she was running. She burst in the giggles that led into hysterical laughter.After a while, she calmed down and stopped running. I got back at Ranma!Yay!Finally.After all he's done to tease me, this was probably the most insulted one to him!She thought as she snickered.She took in a deep breath and continued to walk home.Finally, she was at the Tendo dojo.She smiled brightly as she started to walk in. "Tadai---AHHHH!!"Akane screamed as somebody wrapped his arms around her thin waist and the other covering her mouth.The person took her up to the Tendo dojo's roof.Wait a minute…the roof?That could only mean one person. "Ranma!What are you doing?!" Akane asked, her voice muffled. She managed to get out of his grasp.She turned around angrily.Ranma glared at her. "Answer me.What did you mean 'aishiteru'?!" "What are you talking about?" "Don't play smart with me, Akane!C'mon!You know what you said to me back there!Now tell me what the hell do you mean?" "Humph!"was Akane's only answer as she jumped down from the roof gracefully. She closed her eyes and held her nose up as she crossed her arms. "You are so UNCUTE!!!"

But she was already out of earshot.

Ranma shook his head in exasperation, Chicks… ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Akane went into her room and sat by her bed.She recollected her thoughts.She felt confused.After Akane said that in front of his face, she felt different.She felt less tense.She squeezed her eyes shut trying to block out those kinds of thoughts. How come I feel this way?Plus, I could've sworn that Ranma looked happy right after I said that.But I was only teasing! But maybe it was more than just teasing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "RAN-CHAN!!! How could you?!"Ukyou cried. "Demo..I—I"Ranma stuttered. "HIYA!!Airen love violent pervert girl?!"Shampoo sobbed. "Now wait a minute…." Ranma started. "Ranma darling!" Oh no… "How could you love that violent fiend!I, Kodachi 'The Black Rose' will not take this!I vow I will take you out of this horrendous nightmare!" All three women had blue battle auras surrounding them.And they don't look too happy at the moment. Ranma cringed. 

A.N. – So how did you like that?If you have compliments review it.If you have constructive criticism, review it too.Arigatou gozaimasu!

** **

** **


	3. All Your Fault...

Aishiteru, Ranma… 

****

Chapter: 3-All Your Fault… By: Chibi Akane-chan2 

**A.N. – Whoa!  It's been what…MONTHS since I updated this fic@@''''  Gomen ne, minna but I been have terrible writer's block these days.  Well this is the third chapter…finally!  ^_^**

**Disclaimers: ::takes out mallet threateningly::  If you sue…I'll kill ya…**

***^*^*^*^*^*^***

"Pain…pain…oh the pain…" Ranma chanted.

He was walking—well, more like STAGGERING—back to the Tendo residence all beaten up…courtesy of his multiple fiancées, which for once did not include Akane Tendo.

            _Damn it all…why me?  Things just can't get any worse… _he thought in exasperation.

            It started to rain.

            Ranma-chan sweatdropped as he narrowed his eyes.

            "Ok, forget that…it CAN get worse,"

            He continued to crawl back to the direction of his home with the rain accompanying him.

***^*^*^*^*^*^***

Akane yawned as she stretched her arms.

            "I wonder where Kasumi-oneechan is?" she mused to herself as she walked across the hall.

            She went into the Japanese tiled kitchen.  She wasn't there.  She went to her room and slowly opened the door.  Kasumi was fast asleep on her bed.

            _Hmm…she must be taking a nap right now…oh well…I better not bother her…_

She slowly closed the door again and made her way to her own room.  As she did, she fell on her bed in weariness as she unconsciously grasped her bedsheets.  She sighed and looked out at the window and noticed it was raining.  She sweatdropped and hung her head.

            _San…ni…ichi…_ she counted in her head.

            "Ta-d-daimaaaa…" a hoarse female-like voice said from the bottom stairs right after Akane said "ichi".

            _Yappari…_ Akane thought as her eyebrow twitched anime-style making cute sound effects.

            "Oh well…" Akane said.

            She stood up, opened her door and made her way down the stairs, seeing a cold and wet Ranma-chan.

            "Eh…okaeri, Ranma…" Akane greeted with a crooked smile, "and what happened to _you_?"

            Ranma-chan looked up and glared at her.  

            "Well?  What didja expect, ya big dummy!"

            Akane glared as her temper started to boil,

            "Let me guess…it was Ryouga-kun again…"

            "Iie.."

            "Kunou-sempai?"

            "Wrong again.."

            "Then who?"

            Ranma-chan looked away in disgust,

            "Shampoo, Ucchan, and Kodachi…grr!  This is all YOUR fault!!"

            Akane's temper started to boil,

            "And how is this MY fault, Ranma?!" she shouted.

            "It's your fault because…because…"

            "Because…?"

            "…"

            "Because _WHAT_?!" Akane shouted.

            "BECAUSE YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME!" Ranma-chan blurted out.

            Ranma-chan realized what he just said and blushed, his eyes wide.  Akane looked taken aback as both her hands did the oyakusoku pozu.  She had completely forgotten about that!  It should just have been a little tiny tease that would have been forgotten in 2 minutes!  She turned her back to him and looked down.  After a while, she turned her head toward him,

            "Wait here, Ranma," Akane sighed.

            Before Ranma-chan could reply, she already went into the kitchen.  He sighed and looked down at the floor all the while trying to squeeze the water out of his fiery red hair.  Akane came back with a kettle of boiled water and poured it on Ranma without a word.  Ranma, who wasn't ready for the hot water to go on his skin, yelped,

            "Oww!  It's hot!!!"

            Akane sweatdropped,

            "Oops…should have let you get ready first…ano—sorry about that…"

            "Nah…it's alright," Ranma, who is in boy form now, quietly said.

            They both were silent for a moment, as Ranma continued to wring out water from his now black pigtail.   Akane, who was uncomfortable in Ranma's presence, suddenly blushed.  With his Chinese clothes all wet, they gave it a transparent view so that any girl would sigh and faint at the sight of his muscular body, which had been intensely trained for 10 years.  Of course, being the semi-oblivious teenager that Ranma was, he wouldn't have been aware of all these things.  Akane who was very shy all of a sudden quietly said,

            "Well, I uh, better go up to my room now…and—you better dry up too,"

            With that, Akane quickly turned around her face still blushing cutely.  Ranma just tilted his head and blinked.  She seemed distraught, but of what?  Then he looked up at the ceiling as his eyes widened.

            "Wait, Akane," said Ranma.  There was a slight urgency in his voice.

            Akane stopped dead in her tracks at the foot of the stairs her heart thumping like crazy.  What did he want?  After that train of thought, she felt Ranma's strong and wet-clothed arms wrap around her waist.

            Her eyes widened…

***^*^*^*^*^*^***

**A.N. – First off, the reasons my chapters are so short is because of my semi-writer's block I'm having now.  I can't really write long chapters unless I enjoy writing the fic.  Don't get me wrong; I don't hate this fic, I'd just prefer something else to write now.  Anyway, I guess you guys want to know what happens on the next chapter, right?  Riiiight.  Then review, dang it! ;;;;**


	4. Yakusoku Da Yo, Ranma

Ai Shiteru, Ranma… 

****

Chapter: 4 – Yakusoku Da Yo, Ranma… By: Chibi Akane-chan2 

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**A.N. ::tries to evade all those mallets flying towards her::  WAAAAAHH!!! X_X;;  I'm sorry I'm sorry!!!  But but…I'm so busy these days!  But, ne!  I'm trying, honest!! x.X;;;  This chapter may be kinda short…or it may not be…whichever…¬¬;;;**

**Disclaimers: If Rumiko Takahashi were my sister, I'd bribe her for the rights…::sweatdrops::**

***^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^**

            "WATCH OUT!!!!" Ranma cried as he quickly pulled Akane away from the bottom of the stairs.

            "Aahh!" Akane yelped, feeling herself being flung back.

            The ceiling creaked as it slowly made a cracking noise.  Right after that, something came smashing through up from the ceiling right where Akane was originally standing.  Ranma and Akane grimaced, as they waved their hands in front of their faces and coughed out the dust that collected in the air from that unwelcome entrance.  Be that as it may, the presence was standing perfectly quiet and waited until the dust cleared.  When it did, it showed the damp from the rain foolhardy ninja from the filthy-rich-yet-can't-take-their-clues-for-their-lives Kunou family.

            "Sa-sasuke!" Akane uttered in surprise.

            "Oi…what the hell was that for, you freak?!" Ranma bellowed as he stood in front of Akane, protectively.

            Sasuke glared at Ranma with as much ferocity as he could…which wasn't much, so to speak…

            "You have some nerve talking to me in that tone!" he shouted indignantly.

            Ranma twitched.

            "After all, it's not everyday that I get to honor your acquaintance with my presence!"

            Ranma twitched again.

            "I have to let you know—" 

            Akane conveniently dropkicked on his head, fuming furiously.  If it had not been her, Ranma would have punted him to Jupiter by now.

            "Shut up and tell us what the hell you're doing here, already!" Akane growled, growing impatient.

            Ranma looked at Akane, slightly appalled by her sudden behavior.  Sasuke had swirlies for eyes as he quietly groaned in his moments of unconsciousness.  Ranma bent down to inspect him and he nodded.

            "Yup…I think you killed the nut, Akane…"

            "Oh…shut up…" Akane replied in weariness as she sweatdropped.

            "Well…" Ranma began, as he hauled the knocked-out ninja over his shoulders, "I'm gonna dump him in the nearest junkyard…"

            Akane glared at him.

            "Alright, alright!  I'll take him back to the mansion!"

            For a moment, Akane looked like she had second thoughts.

            "You know what, Ranma?  _I'll_ take him home…"

            "Huh?  But…uh…why..?"

            Akane shrugged,

            "It's raining outside, dummy…I'm afraid you might catch a cold or something…plus…you just changed back into a guy!"

            "But…"

            "I'll take him,"

            Ranma stared at her quietly, seemingly considering the option.

            "Well…"

            Akane walked up to him and grabbed Sasuke in her arms from Ranma without another word.

            "…Okay…"

            "Yeah…" Akane replied as she went to put on her rain boots.

            "…Akane?"

            Hearing her name, she turned around,

            "Yes, Ranma?"

            Ranma looked at her with an expression she couldn't decipher.

            "Promise me…"

            Akane blinked and completely turned around to face him.

            Ranma lightly blushed as he averted his gaze from her,

            "Promise me that you'll come back safely…" Ranma mumbled.

            Akane's eyes widened for a moment as she blinked.  She then smiled wanly at him and nodded.

            "Yakusoku da yo, Ranma…"

            She heaved Sasuke over her shoulders so he was piggy riding her.  She sighed and grabbed the umbrella while making her way out of the Tendou dojo gate walls.

            Ranma slid the door close with a sigh and headed upstairs to dry himself up.

            He stepped over pass the debris on the floor…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            "O-HOHOHOHOHOHO!!!  Brother dear?  Where are you?" Kodachi sang out.

            She flounced around the mansion looking for Kunou, for she realized that her servant, Sasuke, went missing.  She wanted him to help her to…"compensate"…for certain things.

            "What is it, dear sister?  Wherefore art thou?" Kunou mumbled, lacking his usual mirth.

            "Where is Sasuke?" Kodachi asked, as she went through her closet full of somewhat flamboyant array of clothes.

            "I have sent him out on a mission for me…why thou ask?"

            "Due to certain contingencies, brother dear, I may have to go out myself," Kodachi said, circumventing Kunou's inquiry.

            Kunou felt his sister scheming up a plan in her twisted mind yet again.  He frowned as she went to walk out the door with her coat around her.

            "Halt," he commanded.

            "What may be the matter?" she asked while putting on her slippers.

            "Whatever thou may be plan—"

            Suddenly, a familiar voice came from outside.  It rang in Kunou's ears like the birds and the trees and the butterflies even through the pitter-patter of rain, as he smiled a mile a minute.  In Kodachi, however, she heard bullfrogs and crows and ugly ugly walruses, as she contorted her face in disgust.

            "Hello…?  Ano…is anyone home…?"

            "Ah!!  My fair Akane Tendou!  How may I be of your assistance?"

            "Th-tha-that wench!  What is she doing here?!" Kodachi cried.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A.N.- Eh…stopping it here for now…_;;  I'm sorry…but I'm SERIOUSLY very very very busy with hw…X_X;;  I mean, if you let me know something TWO MONTHS in advance to take me somewhere or whatever, I'd _still_ be booked! x.X;  Really…I'm not lying…Anyways…yeah…I dunno when the next chapter will be coming out…  "Yakusoku da yo" means "I promise" ^_^  Jeesh…the things that readers do to change the writer's mind about discarding her fanfic away forever…_;;;


	5. At The Kunou's Residence

**Ai Shiteru, Ranma...**

**_Chapter 5: "At Kunou's Residence..."_**

_By: Chibi Akane-chan2_

**A.N.::coughs nervously: ...Hi? (Does anyone remember me? .)**

**Disclaimers: Ah heh...not mine! Ranma is...yeah...too good to be mine... ;.; well not really XD**

Akane heard both the Kunou siblings exclamations not failing to note the extremely different intent in their tones that they had. She exhaled in exasperation as she forced herself to walk towards the direction of the noise. Fortunately (or unfortunately), she did not have to move that far for Kunou somehow appeared in front of her all of a sudden.

"Ack!" Akane gasped, "Wha—wha...?"

"My beauty...thou art so divine...what brought this living eloquence to me?" Kunou asked with his trademark ecstatic look.

"Um," Akane started uncomfortably, "Sasuke...I, uh, kinda knocked him out...and I just wanted to bring him back to you so you could tend to him,"

She said this and then jerked her head behind her indicating that she was holding him on her back. As Kunou was about to say something, a shriek was heard...it sounded something like a cross between a broken siren and nails on a blackboard.

"TENDOU AKANE! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Oh boy..." Akane groaned to herself. She then thought,

_With these two, I'm in the same situation as Ranma... It feels _terrible_. What a pain in the neck! Honestly!_

Kodachi came flying (well, it seemed like she flew) over. Before she was able to do anything, Akane held out her palm.

"Stop," she said with a tone of finality, "I'm dropping Sasuke here, and I'm gonna take off. Is that okay with you? I don't have time for your antics."

Kodachi just stared at her wideeyed for a moment before it distorted into a distasteful glare. Kunou looked at her sister and back at Akane, and again. Before he was finally able to think of something to say, Akane already took off.

"Wha..what just happened?"

"The Tendou wench was here, dear brother,"

"Ah."

They both looked down to see an indisposed Sasuke.

Akane panted at the door of her home. She almost regretted volunteering but didn't think much of it... after all, it would be a pain to boil hot water for Ranma all over again. Luckily, she wasn't drenched in rain so she didn't have to go change.

"Tadaima!" she called out.

No answer. But she _was _welcomed with a mess on the floor from what happened previously.

"Awwwwww...argh..." Akane moaned. She was too tired to fix it. Wondering for a moment if Ranma would do it, she went to look for him.

_Oh right, I think he went upstairs..._

Akane hopped over the mess and ambled up the stairs towards his room.

Ranma layed down on his futon with his hands behind his head. Staring up at the ceiling, he wondered why Sasuke would do such a thing out of nowhere. Then again, he shouldn't have been too surprised; they always did crazy things that pissed him off. Bah. Just bah. Pensive for a moment, his thoughts winded towards Akane and how she offered to take Sasuke instead.

_Well...I gotta admit...that really was thoughtful of her..._

Suddenly there was a knock on his door. Ranma raised an eyebrow and thought for a moment.

"C'mon in," he called out.

The door opened and Akane's head popped in.

"Heya, Ranma!" Akane greeted with a smile.

"Oh! Yo, Akane. How did it go?"

"I made it out with my sanity in tact, don't worry," she said with a grin.

Ranma chuckled and said,

"With your temper? I'm surprised I didn't hear Kunou flying in the air,"

Akane laughed uncomfortably,

"I'm a little too tired to deal with them today, so I just left as quickly as I could,"

As soon as she finished saying that, she felt a pillow smack her in the face with deadly accuracy. Growling, she grabbed the pillow and threw it back at Ranma who just caught it and laughed.

In a huff, Akane turned around and walked out. Ranma's eyes followed her as she went out. Just as she was just a few feet away from the door, Ranma in a nonchalant voice said loudly,

"Hey, Akane. I love you too,"

She stopped in her tracks and found it hard to breathe.

_What...?_

**A.N.**: lol long time no see! to be continued! Yes please don't kill me! ;.; I'm finally in college in everything so I'm...really really really busy... I haven't really proofread this yet so yeah, when I do, I'll post the revised chapter up in replacement for this. But for now? Please do read and review if you may :D Arigatou


End file.
